In the game of golf, it is necessary to keep one score on a scorecard and the score of every hole of golf is written on the card. The cards provide for the keeping of scores for different players. This is usually done by the use of a written instrument, such as a pen or pencil, and a linear grid is provided such that the score of each of the four players can be written down in side-by-side relationship, at every hole of golf.
For the miniature golf putting game, a similar card is utilized together with a writing instrument to keep score, the difference being that the rating of the scores per hole is lower than the real game of golf and it usually does not exceed 3 for every hole up to 18 holes.
A disadvantage of these conventional scorecards is that if one does not possess a writing instrument or losses or breaks the lead of a writing instrument, then he can no longer keep written scores and each player must memorize the score for every hole. This is difficult when there are four players playing together. Also, when writing instruments are used with scorecard at miniature golf putting courses, often these instruments are utilized to write graffiti on the walls of the golf putting layout or are used to cause other damage to the miniature putting golf course. Furthermore, these cards are often lost, particularly with the miniature putting game as there is no means to attach the card and it usually carried in one's pocket.
Another disadvantage of the conventional golf scorecard is that, at any time during the game of golf, if a player needs to know is actual score during the game, it is necessary for him to total previous holes played to obtain is actual total. If he wishes to compare it with his opponents, he must also total their scores. This is time consuming and errors can be made in the addition of these scores.